Mine And Only Mine
by ZellaLoverDFTS
Summary: Zendaya is a normal 18 year old girl. but everybody has secrets and so does she. She's in love with her best friend Bella. Does She feel the same way? will they be a couple? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

My name is Zendaya, I'm 18 years old, I go to Megan High School but we were on summer break right now. It started a week ago. Like any other girl on my age, I have a best friend. Her name is Bella. The only thing different between me and those other girls is that I am in love with her.

That's right I'm in love with my best friend, I can't help it, she's sweet, kind, beautiful and funny. Who wouldn't be in love with her? And maybe one day she'll be mine... Stop it Z, she doesn't feel the same way about you, at least I think she doesn't.

Sometimes, she acts like we were a couple. Like, when she is sleeping over at my house, she always cuddle with me, and sometimes she even get close, like she is trying to kiss me or something. But maybe she's just kidding.

My parents weren't at home, they would spend the whole month of July on a romantic trip to Australia, and I was all by myself. Not that I can't handle, I can, is just that I feel lonely sometimes, like right now. I couldn't stop thinking about her, I don't know why but it seems like my love for her has grown, I needed to see her, so I grabbed my phone and sent her a text.

_Hey B, I'm feeling alone and I was thinking if u could come over. Zenny_

_Hey Z. sure I can come over. Be there in 5. Bells_

We lived on the same street, her house was 5 houses away from mine. I got down stairs knowing that she was at my door, I opened it and I saw her, my heart started beating faster, I smiled at her and she smiled back at me. We hugged, oh, how I liked the idea of her body touching mine, feeling her warm skin. She pulled away and we sat on the couch.

"How is your vacation so far?" I asked her, she looked at me and took a while to answer. It looked like she was lost in her thoughts.

"It's great, and the most important thing is, we're out of that place for two month" She said giggling. I did too, her laugh was contagious.

"Yeah, you're right" I sad still laughing. I don't know why, but for some reason she started staring at me. And then she looked me in the eye, those gorgeous brown eyes. I wanted to look somewhere else but I couldn't. We stayed like that for a few minutes till I break the silence.

"So, do you want to watch a movie?" I said. Hope that she doesn't see that I'm blushing.

"Sure, which one?"

"Huuuuum... What about White Chicks?" That was our favorite movie, we always watch when she comes over.

"Thought you were going to say that." She giggled again. It was weird because she was looking different at me, like she knew about what I felt for her and she felt the same way... Stop it Zendaya, this is just on your head. The movie was awesome, as usual. It was getting dark and I asked her if she wanted to have a sleepover and she said yes.

It was night and we were just hanging in my room. We were at my bed sitting, I wanted to coddle but I was afraid of what she was going to say. Of course as best friends we coddle sometimes, but I don't know why, this time was different, I was a little shy about asking her if she wanted to coddle with me. What the hell is wrong with me?!

"Z?"

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you something?" She was looking at me with I look I never saw on her face before. I shake my head allowing her to ask.

"If we were a couple, would you be on with that?" That question got me out of guard. I was kind of shocked when she asked that. She thought of us as a couple?

"I guess... why did you ask that?"

"Just something that went through my mind." When she said that, she looked the other way. It was 11:3m and none of us was asleep, we were just lying on my bed, the only touch between us was that we were holding hands. I was looking at her but she didn't see it, she was looking at the window.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can I ask you something?" She was looking at me with I look I never saw on her face before. I shake my head allowing her to ask.

"If we were a couple, would you be on with that?" That question got me out of guard. I was kind of shocked when she asked that. She thought of us as a couple?

"I guess... why did you ask that?"

"Just something that went through my mind." When she said that, she looked the other way. It was 11:3m and none of us was asleep, we were just lying on my bed, the only touch between us was that we were holding hands. I was looking at her but she didn't see it, she was looking at the window.

"Bella, would you find it weird if I say I want to coddle with you?" I asked as she turned her head to look at me.

"Thought you never ask." She said as she was getting closer to me. I put my arms around her stomach. I could smell her perfume, her hair, I could feel her skin touching mine, it was the best felling ever and I wish I would never stop. We finally fell asleep. I woke up first. We were still cuddling, I smiled. It wasn't the way I wanted it to be, it was on a friend way. But she was mine for the night and I'm as happy as I could be. After 5 minutes she woke up.

"Morning B."

"Morning, sleep well?" She said and at the same time she yawned, so it was pretty cute.

"Yeah. You?"

"Me too. It was a little cold at night but, I had someone to keep me warm." She said smiling. Is she... Playing games with me? Because it looks like she was flirting with me. And when she said what she said, she grabbed my hand and looked at me with a glow in her eyes. Ok now I'm confused. Yesterday she kept staring at me and asked if I would be ok about the idea of us being I couple. Now she says that I kept her warm, grabs my hand and look at me that way. This is killing me, I have to know the truth.

"Bella, why are you acting like this?" I said as I pushed her and sat on the bed.

"Act like what?" She said nervous, I guess she did not wanted me to notice.

"Like this, yesterday you asked me if I would like us as a couple, and now you say this to me. Are you flirting with me or something?" She looked surprised about my question. Don't get me wrong, I was loving it! But I just wanted to know why.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella, why are you acting like this?" I said as I pushed her and sat on the bed.

"Act like what?" She said nervous, I guess she did not wanted me to notice.

"Like this, yesterday you asked me if I would like us as a couple, and now you say this to me. Are you flirting with me or something?" She looked surprised about my question. Don't get me wrong, I was loving it! But I just wanted to know why.

"Maybe..." She says while giving me a smirked smile. Ok, now I was even more confused. Does she like me THAT way? Is she just playing with me? Either way, I was liking it. I looked at the clock. It was just 8:22am wow we woke up early.

"Hey are you hungry? I asked forgetting what just happened between us.

"Starving!" She said and laughed, I laughed with her. She really had a way of making me forget about things and just think about her. I prepared for us eggs and some toasts, they tasted really good for my surprise, let's just say I'm not the greatest cooker in the world. The rest of the day was all about laughing, but I couldn't forget about what happened last night, that question she asked me, it kept echoing in my head "If we were a couple, would you be ok with that?" I wanted to say yes, I wanted to tell her that I want her to be mine and only mine. But I just can't say that to her, it might ruin our friendship. I have to wait for the right time, I waited for her all my life, I could wait a little more.

We were at the park on our street. She was looking adorable, the more I looked at her, the more I wanted her to be mine.

"What's on your mind?" She said snapping me back to the real world, I haven't even noticed how close she was to me, I could hear her breathing.

"Oh, nothing. Just... Nothing."

"You're not a good lair Z, we both know that. She said getting closer to me. Our faces were inches apart, and we stared at each other's eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're not a good lair Z, we both know that. She said getting closer to me. Our faces were inches apart, and we stared at each other's eyes.

"You can tell me what's going on." As much as wanted to, I can't. I wish I could say her that. Nut instead I made an excuse.

"No, I just miss my parents." I said hoping that she doesn't notice I was lying. She was still close that close to my face, I wanted to grab her on my arms and start kissing her, but that was only in my dreams.

I still don't get it why she was acting that way, not that I don't like is just that is new for me, of course we were the closest friends and stuff like that but this is different, she is different. We were now next to a tree, but our faces were still inches apart, but know we were looking at each other's eyes, she was getting closer, and closer, and closer... Almost all city were travelling, we were the only ones at the park. Her forehead was now on mine, she leaned, she was almost kissing me, I grabbed her by the hips, almost there... she pulled away.

I have to say I was disappointed, the girl I was crazily in love with almost kissed me! My heart was beating faster at the moment. She opened her mouth but nothing came, she was on shock and so was I. ten minutes past and I finally break the silence.

"Bella, I have to say something." It was it. After that "almost kiss" I have to tell her how I feel about her.

"I don't know how you will..." I started, but she cut me off.


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't know how you will..." I started, but she cut me off.

"I need to tell you something, sorry for interrupting you, but I couldn't wait any longer" She said now looking at me (she was looking at the ground before).

"Ok, what is it then?" I asked, but I kind of had an idea of what she was going to say... But it couldn't be, well maybe but... After all this time?

"I think that... that I'm..." She stopped and looked at me. My idea was kind of confirmed but I wanted to make sure.

"It's ok, you can tell me. I won't freak out". She didn't say anything about me freaking out but I knew that that was what she wanted to hear.

"Ok." She took a deep breath and then told me what I thought she would tell me.

"I think I'm in love with you". After she said that, she continued to talk giving me no time to reply.

"No, I don't think I'm in love with you, I know that I'm in love with you I just can't get you off my mind, you're so beautiful and I want you to be mine forever." After that, I was quiet, I could not be happier. The love of my life said that she was in love with me. My day was made.

Bella was still looking at me, waiting for an answer, but she was as closer as she was before. I looked her in the eye and got her hands on mine.

"Bella, you don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment to come. I'm in love with you, I'm madly in love with you!" I said.

"Really? Are you serious?" She said while a huge smile lighted up her face.

"Never been more serious in my entire life." We were now smiling at each other...


	6. Chapter 6

We were now smiling at each other, I got closer to her and slowly put my hands on her hips. She slowly put her hands on my neck. Wwe were getting closer and closer. Our faces inches apart, my heart was beating faster and I could tell her heart was beating faster as well. And then, it finally happend, we kissed. It was the best felling ever! Her lips tase like vanilla, and I felt her smiling against my lips. She holds my neck tighter, I did it to her hips as well, I was now with my bak at the tree. I think we kissed for 10 minutes only pulling away to breath. When we finally pulled away to look at each other, she hugged me.

"I waited so much to have your body on mine like that" She whisperd at me. She has a sexy voice when she whispers.

"Me too Bella, me too"

We walked holding hands on our way home. we got in front of her house.

"Do you want to sleepover at my house today?" I was surprised about that question. I really wasn't expecting that question at all.

"What about your mom? Don't you have to ask her first?" I know what you're thinking. We may be 18 but our moms are waaay overprotective about us.

"She's on a trip to New York" I don't know why i was smiling at the fact that she was alone at home. "And she's not coming back till next month.

"Well in that case I would be honnerd." I said, and that big smile I saw earlir on her face was back. I loved the fact that the reason for that smile was me. She was smiling becau of me. And that just made me the happiest person on this world.

We spent the rest of the day talking and laughing. When the night came, I went back to my house to get my stuff. When I got to my room, I saw a picture of us that I had beside my bed and smiled, I can't belive that she was finally mine, no one else's but mine. I got back to her place and went to her room. She had her PJs on, damn she's hot! She had shorts and a T-shirt that said "kiss me" on it, for some reason i think she's wearing that on porpose. I let out a little smirk and she looked at me.

"Why do I think you're wearing that T-shirton porpose?" I asked while she was getting closer to me.

"Because maybe I am" She gave me a smirk and I grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. She started to walk me to her bed and kissing m even more passionate, she lyed down and switched positions with me. Now I was lying on her bed. She was rubbing my back under my shirt, i started to breath harder, she got on top of me, my hands were walking around her beautiful red hair, she was going down my neck. Don't get me wrong, I wanted her body so bad, but I guess t wasn't the right time. I pulled her away. She looked a little confused at me.

"What's wrong? You don't want it?" She said with a sad voice. Oh my gosh I hated to see her like that.

"No, trust me I want just as much as you want. I just think that our first time should be more special." I took her in my arms and kissed her, I felt her smiling against my lips.

"I love you, don't you ever doubt about that."


	7. AN Please read it

A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted to say how haooy I am to see that people are readin my story, I never thought that this would happen. Really, thank you. Sorry if te chapters are short, i make them that way so the strory will get longer.

If you want follow me somewhere here's my social media:

**TWITTER:** supportBandZ

**INSTAGRAM: ** _nickyalves

**MOBLI: **nickyalves

There you go. Bye! And please keep reading things are going to shake a little on the next chapters 3 See ya. Peace. :*


	8. Chapter 7

"I love you, don't you ever doubt about that." I looked into her eyes and peck her lips.

"Love you too Z." That was what I wanted to hear all day, that just made my day even more perfect. The night was perfect, we coddle till we fell asleep, her hands on my stomach, I didn't want it to end. Some part of the night I felt her hand going under my T-shirt and start rubbing it and then holding me tighter, I smiled at that.

When I woke up, I started to think about last night. Te way she touched me, the way she kissed me, I couldn't believe that it almost happened. When I said that I wanted it just as much as she wanted it, I was telling the truth, I want her body so bad, that could just wake her up and do it. But as I said, I want our first time to be special. I went back to sleep without noticing. She woke up and I felt her hand going away from my body and I woke up again.

"Bells?"

"Hey, did I woke you up? Sorry about that." She said getting back to bed.

"No, you didn't wake me up. I was awake already." And till now I didn't notice that she was shirtless. Why was she shirtless?

"When did you get your shirt off?" I asked as I looked at her beautiful body. She was blushing.

"It got hot at night, so I decided to take it off." And once again she did it, she got me to think just about her, no one else but her.

"Oh... Look, about last night..." She cut me off by putting her finger on my mouth.

"Sshhh... Zendaya you don't have to say anything. I got it. And yeah, I want our first time to be special as well. I can wait." She was hugging me, oh how I loved when she hugged me.

"You really have a way of making me forget about the others and just think about you" I confessed. She giggled.

"Do I? It looks like I do know how to drive someone crazy." She said on a teasing voice. Men, she was driving me crazy! How does she do that? I have no idea. But I know this one thing... That turned me on as hell! She was shirtless and teasing me, oh god I want her so bad.

"I think someone is getting turned on here." She said looking at me with those eyes. Was I really that obvious?

"You have no idea of what I want to do with you right now." She climbed on me and started to kiss me, I opened up my mouth letting her tongue dance with mine, she went down my neck. I let out a little moan I didn't know I was holding. She stopped as she heard it. She went to my ear and whispered.

"Guess I do know what you want to do with me." She kissed me one last time before she get up and go to the bathroom. OH MY HOLY CRAP! That girl knows how to play the game! She did know how to turn me on. After a while she got out of the bathroom and I went inside to go to the shower. The water was pretty warm. Today for some reason was cold.

I heard something about a cold wave coming to LA on the News, but they weren't sure about how long it was going to be here. Bella went down stairs to get our breakfast done. We ate waffles and eggs. It was delicious. Different from me, she knew how to cook, and she did it pretty well.

We decided to go take a walk at the beach. It was a beautiful day, even though it was cold there were a lot of people at the beach, but no one was on the water, they were just sitting there on the send and talking to whoever they were with. Me and Bella decided to do the same. We sat on the sand, I put my arms around her and she rests her head on my shoulder.

"Hey Zenny, you know what I just realized?" I looked at her and made I sing for her to continue talking.

"We have flirted before, we just didn't know that"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when we were 16 and you mom took us to that waterfall?" I nodded my head and smiled. It was the day I started to like her.

"Well, do you remember what happened when our moms left us alone to go get us some food?" I nodded my head. She was going to continue talking but I was faster.

"When they left us alone, we went to the little forest that had it in there and started walking..."

FLASHBACK

_We were alone, our moms went out to get us some food. Just me and Bella. For some reason I did not know, she was looking different, she was... Beautiful, her body was beautiful and hot as well... Stop Zendaya! She's your best friend! You cannot like her that way. We were getting bored, so I had an idea._

_"Hey Bella, want to go and walk on the forest over there?" I asked pointing to where the forest was._

_"I don't know, it seems dangerous..." She's not as outgoing as I was, I always have to make her create the nerve to go with me when we do something like that._

_"C'mon, it will be fun! I promise you we won't go that deep on the forest." She thought about for a while and finally gave me an answer._

_"Ok fine. But it something happens to us..."_

_"Nothing will happen to us, I promise." I grabbed her hand and we walked into the woods. It was a little hot in there. It started to get far from the waterfall. The noise was now far away. I could only hear Bella's breathing. She holds my hand a little tighter and I look back. She wanted to go back. She was so cute when she was scared, I wanted to hold her and never let her go... Ok this go to stop. You do not like her that way, or maybe you do, no you don't. We were back at the water fall._

_"See, it wasn't that bad was it?"_

_"No, but I was a little scared back there. I'm just glad I had you to protect me. She smiled and I melt._

_"Well, what's a best friend for?" She hugged me and I was blushing. Ok maybe you do like her that way._

_"I love you" I whispered on her ear._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I smiled the whole time I was telling the story. She was right. We did flirted that day, but at the time we thought it was just another one of our friendship moments.


	9. Chapter 8

I looked at her to listen at what she had to say.

"Yes, when I said that to you, I was hoping for you to don't notice that I was flirting with you."

"Actually, I didn't even realize till now. But even though I didn't know that you were flirting with me, that was a really special day for me." I said grabbing her hand and linking with mine.

"Why?" She didn't know the reason yet but I think she had a clue of what I was going to say. How do I know that? Her eyes tell me everything, that's how I know it.

"That day was special because it was the day I figure that I want you to be mine forever. It was the day that I fell in love with you." There was a little silence before she says something.

"You know, I never thought that that day, would be the day that we found out we were in love"

"Me neither, but I'm glad it was." I leaned over to kiss her. She let go of my hand I grabbed my neck I hold her by her waist. This was the best day ever. We decided to have lunch at Subway. I know what you thinking. Subway for lunch? But hey, they are healthy. We shared a cream cheese and chicken with 3 salsas. I was really happy and so was she. My best friend was now my girlfriend.

I was on my way home and saw that my car wasn't the only one at the driveway. My parent's cars were there as well. They were back? I thought they were going to be on that trip for the whole month. I got into the house and heard something that I never thought I would never hear in a billion years. My parents were fighting. I could not believe it. My parents never fight" they didn't even raise their voices at each other. I got closer to the wall to hear what they were saying.

"I can't believe that you did this. You are so damn selfish! You didn't even think how I would feel about this!" My mom screamed at my dad.

"Why are you saying that is my fault? You were the one that wanted to go on that fucking trip! I went just because of you" My dad said a bad word? He never did that before, he must be really angry.

"it would be nice if you didn't think about yourself for once on you goddamn life! What you did was wrong and you know it!" what did my father do that was so bad to live my mom this angry?

"You know what? I can't take you anymore! I'm living this house! And one more thing, we're over I want a divorce!" What the hell? Did my dad just told my mom that he wants to get divorced? I can't make through this. My parents cannot get divorced! I ran up stairs to my room and start crying my eyes out. All I heard before that was the front door slamming. My dad was gone. Why they were fighting? What did my dad do to live my mom that angry? I don't know. All I know is that tomorrow I wouldn't find my dad at home. I heard my mom crying a little. Why this does has to happen with me? I spent the rest of the day crying and locked in my room till I fall asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night and went to the bathroom, my eyes were still red from crying. I washed my face and looked at the clock. It was 02:30am.

I tried to sleep again but I couldn't get my dad's words out of my head. "I want to divorce". Was he serious or he was just saying that because he was angry? Either way, it was bad. I wish I could do something to make things right again. I wish it wasn't that early in the morning, I could text Bella to come and make me sleep, or just for her to be with me. That would calm me down. The hours went slow. The last thing I remember before going to sleep again was me looking at the bathroom and seeing a razor.

I woke up a little scared about my last memory before I went to sleep. I looked at my wrist, everything was fine, which means I didn't do what I thought I did.

Now I needed her more than ever. I grabbed my phone and looked at the time. It was 10:06am and there were 2 messages from Bella.

_Morning sunshine, sleep well? I couldn't stop thinking about you so I texted ya._

__I smiled at that, somehow it made me feel a little better. The second one was a little bit shorter, but it said everything.

_Ps: Love you with all my heart :-*_

I need her. So i texted back.

_I need you, can you come over?_

I didn't want to scare her, but i wasn't in the mood for love mensages, even if they were from Bella. She texted back.

_Sure, be there in five_

I ran to the front door, but first I checked if my mom was ok. She wasn't at home and neither were the car. Where did she go? I heard a knock on the door. It was her. I opened the door, she hugged me faster than she got there. I couldn't help it. Tears falling down to my face, she started to rub my back and asking me what's wrong. I didn't have the force to tell her and I cryed even harder. She got inside and closed the door. We sat on the couch, her arms not living She didn't press me to tell her what's wrong, she just stod there and confort me till I stop crying. I love her for that.

"Are you felling better now?" She asked me with a worry look on her face.

"A little. Thanks for coming over. I really need you."

"It's ok, I'm here. I'll always be here for you." She kissed my head. "Now, what happend?" I looked at her and my eyes were filled with tears again.

"My parents. They... They..." I couldn't say it. She grabbed my hand giving me the stregth to tell her.

"My parents are getting divorced." I told her. I have to say that ir felt good to tell her, but I wasn't feeling any better.

"Oh my gosh Z. Is this for real?" I just nooded my head.

"How did they tell you that?"

"They didn't. When I got home, I heard them and got closer to the wall to hear it."

"What were they fighting for?"

"I don't know. I got in the middle of the fight." The tears went down my face once again. She whiped one with her thumb. I could tell she was on shock like I was. I still couldn't belive that this was happening. I mean like, what did I ever do to deserve this? I put my face on my hands and start to cry harder than I was before.

"Did you talk to your mom already?"


	10. Chapter 9

"Did you talk to your mom already?"

"No I don't think I'm ready to talk to her yet" I said sobbing. After that sobbing section I went to my room, nut this time, Bella was with me. I asked her if she could stay with me in my room till I fall asleep again. Onestly, I just wanted to sleep, maybe it would make me feel better. Theen something hit me, the last thing I remember before going to sleep yesterday. Me looking at that razor. Do I tell her? Or do I keep it to myself? She was to worried with me already. But aparently I'm not that good at hidding my deeo thoughts because she notice my worried expression.

"Wacha ya thinking about?" Damn it! I didn't want to tell her. But at the same time I can't lie to her.

"I need to tell you something... And you're not gonna like it" I took aa deep breath and started to talk.

"Yestarday I woke up in the middle os the night 'cause I lost my sleep, whashed my face and went back to bed. I tryed to sleep but my dad's words wouldn't get out of my head. And the last thing I remember about last night was looking at a razor that was in the bathroom." I was looking down the whole time. I didn't want to see her face when she was hearing it.

"Zendaya, please tell me you didn't. Please." She started to cry, the tears rooling down her face.

"No, I don't know what went through my mind. I just was looking at it."

"But if you were looking at it, it means you were thinking about doing it." She was right. I did think about doing it. But I didn't.

"You're right. I did think about doing it, but I didn't and you know why? Because that would hurt many people and I don't wanna be just another problem at my mom's list. But mostly, I son't want you to be upset with me." It was true, the first person that came on my mind was her. And how she would react if she knew I did selfharm. She hugged me me one more time, and without noticing I fell asleep in her arms.

I had the wierdest dream ever. I dreamed that my parents were fighting again, but in the middle of the dream a woman showed up. She was tall, she has dark brown hair and her skin is dark like mine. They stop fighting and the woman gets closer to my dad and kissed him. My mother starts screaming for him not to do this. and sundly my dad starts beating my mom up! Why the hell was my dad beating my mom up?! I know it was a dream but I couldn't believe it. All I hear after that was my name. I woke up.

"Zendaya wake up!" It was Bella. She stayed the night here?

"I heard you screaming and came up to see what happend, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm ok. I just had a bad dream"

"What about?"

"My parents, they started fighting again and my dad cheated on my mom right in front of her." I said, I guess I'll never get over it.

"You think that's the reason why they were fighting?"

"I don't know, my dad is not that kind of person. I never saw him with another women than my mom." Wait a second, did she say I was screaming? Was I realy so into the dream I didn't wake me screaming? Well, all I needed to know was why the hell did I have that dream and what were my parents fighting for. I mean like, it's wierd because they went on a romantic trip and came back fighting. Like what the hell?! And now there's this, me and Bella's relationship, my mom is not really ok with that kind of atitude. Ir kind of means she is against her own daughter, but there's no time for this now. Everything is going to be ok... I guess.

I wasn't in the mood for romance today so I told Bella she could hang out with her sisters and I would stay at home. She didn't want to live, but I made her. I didn't want her to be here with me and not enjoy that sunny day outside. She agreed, but only if I promiese her that I wouldn't do anything that would get me in trouble or the hospital. I knew why she was saying" the hospital". I promiesed her and she gave me a goodbye kiss and left. I needed her, really, but I didn't want her to get to worried about me, specially when the problem wasn't even about us. I was fine, of course I was still chocked but this is just life, we can't manage it, not everything is perfect or how we want it to be.

But I still wanted to know why they were fighting. And I also wanted to know if they would tell me or not. And if so, when would they tell me and how. So I called my mom.

I don't know why exactly I called her, I guess I wanted to know if she would tell me about their fight. They did not know I was there and heard them.. It took a while but she finally answerd it.

"Hey mommy!"

"Hey sweety!" It was a little noisy where she was.

"I called to tell you that I'm fine and to know how is the trip going. Is dad liking it?" I had to pretend I didn't know anything.

"Oh the trip is... Good, and your dad is... He is... Enjoying it" I could hear the pain in her voice.

"Honey, I have to go. We're going to meet the city now. Later I'll talk to you"

"Ok then. I talk to you later. love you mom."

"Love you too sweety." With that said she hang up. I can't believe that she didn't tell me. I'm her daughter! We're supose to hide things from each other! Well. I am hiding something from her, but that's not the case. Anyways, after that all I did was whatch TV and eat. It was 7:00 pm when I heard someone knowck on the door. It was Bella. She told me she would come back at night.

"Hey Z. Are you feeling better?" She asked as she hugs me.

"Yeah, I'm ok." I said and she kisses me. I smiled against her lips. She pulls over and we go to the couch.

"Have you talked to you mom?"

"Yes, I have actually. I called her." I said. She looks happy that I did the right thing.

"And what did she say?"

"Nothing. She didn't tell me about what happend. She kept pretending that the trip was on." I said. I was about to cry but Bella hugedme before that.

"Don't cry Z. Maybe your mom is just waiting the right time to tell you." She said rubbing my back.

"You're right. I shouldn't worry abu this. Everything is on it's time." With that said, she let go of me and kisses me.

But that kiss sundly turns into a make out. She goes down my neck and I Start to breath harder. Damn it! Why did she has the the one that makes me horny?! I want her soooooooooo bad. But I'm still not sure if this is the right time. She goes back to my lips and I feel her bitin my bottom lip. Now I'm the one that goes to her neck. She moans. You what? Forget about the right time. I DO want her. So I start to lean over on the couch.


	11. Chapter 10

She climbs on top of me. I go back to her lips. We start to kiss more passionate every minute. But then it came to me. We're on the couch. My first time is not going to be on the couch. So I stop kissing her and go to her ear.

"Bella you're sure you want this?" I asked first. That could be just a make out...

"I'm 100% sure that I want this" She said looking me in the eye. Now that I know that she wants it. I can move on.

"Cross your legs on hips." I said to her and she looks a little confused at me but she does it. As soon as she does it I got out of the couch and went up stairs with her like that till we hit my room. We kissed the whole way to my room. When we got there I locked the door. As I lay her on the bed, she starts to take off my T-shirt. I smile against her lips. I do the same to her. This was getting hot... She takes my pants off and again I do the same to her. We stop before we hit the naked part and just keep kissing with more and more passion everytime. Finally I take her bra off and go down t her cheast. She moans. She takes off my bra and do the same thing to me, now I'm the one moaning. As soon as we are naked. She pulls over the blanket on us and underneth it, we make hot and sweet love for the first time.

It was awesome. And through the whole night I felt her body angainst mine. She was mine during the entire night. I was as happy as I could be. When I woke up in the morning, flashes of last night went through my mind. The way she touched me, the way she kissed me, the way she looked at me. It was just perfect. I look at her and start to rub her back. She wakes up with that.

"Zendaya?"

"Yeah. I woke you up didn't I?" I asked her. She was with a week voice. Well, she just woke up so...

"I don't mind. I'm glad it was you that wake me up." She said smiling and then she kissed me. I smile against her lips.

"Last night, was the best time of my life. And I'm really happy that my first time was with you. The love of my life." I say as I hold her hand. She smiles. All that she did is kiss me again.

"Me too Zenny. And by the way, You're the love of my life." She said and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I can't believe in what I just heard. Bella just said to me that I was the her life. The love of MY life said that I was the love of HER life. This was just perfect. Onestly, I never even thought that I would lose my virgnity with Bella. In fact I never really thought that one day she would be my girlfriend. For me it was still sureal that she was MY girlfriend. I mean, who would've thought that this would actually happen? Not me. But now I was even more in love with her. I know it's sounds a little selfish, but that was all I needed to forget about my problems. I wasn't thinking about what happend. I don't even remember why I was sad. Anyways, she came back and I went to the bathroom to take a shower.

I don't know when or how but the breakfast was ready when we got down stairs. That's weird. I guess my mom was here early this morning. Wait a second. My mom was _here_ early this morning? What if she saw something? I don't know if I told you guys this but, my mom is a little bit homophobic. She doesn't even like it when me and Bella are around each other and do the things we do. Like Bella sitting on my lap, Kissing my check, me garbbing her by the waist... Anyways, all those things we do, gets her a little pissed off. But we never really care about that. But now is different, she's my girlfriend and wehad sex last night...

"What's on your mind?" Bella asked me. I didn't want to leave her worried about something, but at the same time, I can't lie to her.

"My mom... She doesn't know about us yet. And you know how she is with this kind of stuff."

"Yeah, I know how she is. How can I forget? You guys had a fight over that. Remember?"

"I remember..." I took a deep breath and looked away. 2 years ago me and my mom had a discussion about the whole being gay theme. Or in my case being lesbian theme. She said that she didn't wanted me to be around Bella anymore because she thought that Bella was to kind with me. Waaaaaaay to kind with me. But I said I wouldn't do it. And that's how the fight started. Anyways, no details. Or else I'm gonna cry again. This time, we dicided to just hang at home whatching movies. I let her chose the movies... Whitch wasn't the smartest idea I had. I forgot that Bella always choses horror movies. Well, who cares. All that matters is that I am with her. And she said that I was the love of her life, nothing could ruin this day. Nothing.


	12. Chapter 11

At the end of the day, Bella went to her house and I stayed alone at home. Well I supose to be alone at home... I heard a car parking at the drive way. I guess it was my mom. I have to talk with her about many things... One of those things was me and Bella. I can't hide this from her anymore, I know that she will freak out at when I tell her but she will have to get used to the idea of her daugther having a grilfriend. I heard the door open and I look over my shoulder to see who was it. Yeah, it was my mom.

"Hey mom." I said from the livingroom.

"Oh, hey sweety." She said coming to the livingroom and sitting on the couch with me.

"Where's dad?" I asked still pretending that I didn't know about anything. She took a deep breath after saying what I wanted to hear...

"Honey, your dad and I had a discusson and.. he thought that it would be better for both of us to be in separed ways." She didn't sad the exact words, but she sad that they were divorced.

"So, what I'm hearing is that you and dad are divorced..." She just nooded. I guess she didn't want to talk about it.

"Mom, it's ok. I'm not mad... I just want to know why did you diceded to do this." I wasn't mad. Really, I wasn't. But I wanted to know why.

"Well, your father... He cheated on me. With his ex girlfriend."

"He did what?! I can't belive that dad did that to you!" I really couldn't. I mean my dad? cheating my mom? What the fuck?!

"Zendaya, all you need to know is that. I don't want to tell you the details." I just nooded my head and before she gets up... I say to her something that she wasn't expecting to hear.

"Mom, me and Bella are dating." I know I shouldn't have told her this now, at this moment. But I didn't have any other option. I had to tell her about our relationship.

"You're what? Zendaya please tell me that this is a joke."

"It's not mom. We really are dating. And just in case you're wondering, I asked her to be my girlfirend. I fell in love with her first. So if you're looking for someone to blame, you can blame me." I said in a serious tone. It was all truth. She didn't seem angry. Just... Confused.

"Well I don't believe you. I told you that girl was a problem and she dragged you with her to something that you're not! Is she forcing you to do this?" She said screaming at me. I can't accept the fact that she is mad at me. But I won't accept the fact that she thinks Bella is a problem for me. She totally not a problem!

"Mom, I told you the truth! I'm the one that fell in love with her first! Bella has nothing to do with this. And she's not a problem, she's my girlfriend!" I said rasing my voice a little. I may be mad at her. But I won't scream at my mom.

"Don't you ever say that again! She is not your girlfriend I will not stand this atitude in my house!" Ok, now I was getting way to angry with her.

"Well to bad, because Bella IS my girlfirend! And if you don't like this kind of atitude then I will not live here anymore!" Now I screamed at her. She kept in silence for a while before saying something.

"You don't have where to go. You are not living this house." She said looking at me with serious eyes.

"If you can't take me the way I am. How can I live where I'm not welcome?" I didn't noticed, but I had tears falling down my face.

"I already told you. This is not who you are. That girl is making you do this. She's making you believe that you're something else."

"That girl has a name. And it's Bella. And I'm not going to be here and ear you talking about her like this. We're dating and that final. Deal with it!" I said and went up stairs to my room. All I heard after that was my mom saying that this wasn't over. She was right. It wasn't over. But I wouldn't let her talk about Bella like that. Even when she was just my Best friend I din't let her talk like that about her. I mean I just don't get it. What's so wrong about being lesbian or gay? The are just people like everyone else. That really pisses me of. Why can't they just be ok with it? Doesn't everyone deserve the right to love? Why can't we have that right to? You know what, I don't want to be think about that right now. But I needed to call Bella and tell her what happend after she left the house. So I did it.

"Hey babe." She says and that calms me down a little.

"Hey. Bella, after you left, my mom got home and she told me about her fight with my dad." I started out.

"Oh. Well, at least now you don't feel giulty for knowing." She said really calm.

"But that's not everything that happend." I say almost runing through the words.

"What do you mean?" She said with worry in her voice. I took a deep breath and said it.

"I told my mom about you and me. And again we had a discussion about it. She kept blaming all on you and saying that you turned me into something that I'm not. But I told her that I fell in love with you first and that I asked you to be my girlfriend. And I kind of said something that I wasn't expecting to say." I say trying not to cry.

"Zendaya, tell me that you didn't tell her that we had sex last night." She says with a strange voice...

"No. It wasn't that. She doin't know that we had sex. It was something else."

"Zendaya, you're getting me nervorse. What did you tell her."

"I told her that if she can't aceppt me for who I am, then I'm not gonna live with her anymore." I said and tears start rolling down my face.

"So what I'm hearing is that you don't live with your mom anymore." She asked. She seemed very calm to me. I guess she didn't want me to be more scared of her freaking out.

"No. She didn't let me go. But I don't know for how much longer I'm going to take this." I said now crying on the phone.

"Zendaya don't cry. Everything will be alright. I promise." She said trying to confort me.

"I don't know. You know how my mom is with this kind of stuff. I just don't for this to creats problem for both of us."

"Z, all we have to do now is wait for tomorrow and see how things will turn out." She was right.

"You're right. All we can do is wait."

"Yeah. Now, go to sleep. After that you need to rest your mind. I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?" She said in a cute bossy tone. I smiled.

"Ok. Good night Bells. I love you." I said and I hear her giggle.

"Love you to Z. Good night." She hangs up and I go to sleep.

The next day was a little bit better than I expect it to be.

I woke up reallty late. It was almost 12:30 pm when I woke up. I relly was tired yesterday. I just don't know why I was so tired. I guess it was the fight with my mom that got that tired. I got up, took a shower and went down stairs. Even after all that happend, I still wanted to talk about it with my mom. Is like she said yesterday. It wasn't over. But this time, I don't want a arguement. I just want to talk. So I went to her room but she wasn't there. I forgot that my mom has to leave early to work. Well, I'll talk to her when she gets home. I looked at my phone and see 2 missed calls from Bella. I call her back.

"Hey babe." I say when she picks up the phone.

"Hey Zenny. You sound way better. You sleep well?"

"Yeah. In fact I just woke up. And I saw your calls so I called you back." I said.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. I want to ask you if want to do something out today. You know, going to the park, go see a movie." She asks and I smile. I need to get out of that house.

"Sounds awesome."

"Great! So, what do you want to do?"

"What about... Just a romantic walk in the park? We can see the sunset." I said smiling.

"Sounds great. So I'll pick you up at 2:00 pm. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah. Is the perfect time for me to get ready for you." I smirk at myself.

"You're a player aren't you?" She said and I could tell she was smiling.

"Let's just say I have some skils..." I laugh and she laughs with me.

"Ok Miss Player. Go get ready. I'll be there in two hours."

"Ok. See you in a few. Bye. Love ya."

"Love you too. bye." I hang up and notice that it was 12:45. I have less than 2 hour to get ready. So I rush to the bathroom to take a shower and pick up my outfit. I chose something casual but not that casual. I chose A white T-shirt, with skiny jeans and a Nike sneaker. I was with a light make up. By the time I was done, was 01:45 pm. It was almost time to Bella pick me up, so I went down stairs and whatched TV as I waited for her. 20 minutes later the bell rings. It was Bella. So I awnserd the door.

"Hey babe." I say and kiss her. She grabs my neck leaving me there for a few more seconds. She pulls over.

"Hey. So you ready to go?" She asks as she link fingers with me.

"Yeah. Let's go." She leads me to the car. Soon, we're on the park. We get out of the car. I look at her and see what she's wearing. She's wearing red converse shoes with shorts and a T-shirt that says 'I Love Cats' with the pic of a little kitten on it. She was so cute. When she realizes that I'm looking at her, she blushes.

"What are looking at?" She asks even though she already know the anwser to that question.

"I'm looking to the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my entire life." I grab her by the waist and kiss her. I feel her smiling against my lips. This was the happiest moment of the day. I love the fact that I can say those things to Bella in a girlfriend way. I'm glad that I can call her my girlfriend. I couldn't be more happy. Well, I wasn't that happy because of the thing with my mom. But on that moment all that counts, is that Bella was in my arms. And That's all I ever asked for.


	13. Chapter 12

I was on the park with Bella just waiting for the sunset to come. We were talking about the new movies that just premiered at the cinema. This was something that me and Bella like doing it. We always go to the movies to see what's new. Anyways, as the hours goes by, it gets even closer to the sunset. We were just cuddling when she asked me something that I wasn't expecting at all.

"Zendaya, what if your mom force you not to see me anymore?" She asked me looking down.

"What makes you think that?" I asked trying to make her look at me.

"Well, you know how your mom is about this. And now that she knows it, she's probably gonna try to make up your mind and..."

"Bella, do you honestly think that I will let my mom get between us?" I cut her off.

"No but..." She didn't finish.

"Then why are you asking me this stupid question? Bella, I love you and no one is going to change that, Not even my mom is going to break us apart." I say and she finally looks at me. I see that she has some tears on her face. I wipe them with my finger.

"Why are you crying?" I ask her and finally she looks me in the eye.

"You have no idea of how much you mean to me Zendaya. And I was afraid that after what happened... I don't know. I was just afraid of losing you." She says and I kiss her. I grab her by the waist and she hugs my neck. I pull back.

"You're never going to lose me. I am not leaving you. I love you and I'm never going to leave you." She smiles.

"There you go. That's the smile I wanted to see." I say in a baby voice.

"I love you Z. Thanks for making me feel better." She says grabbing my hand. I smile.

The sunset was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. It wasn't even red, it was orange. The light was reflecting on the lake that were in the park... I look over at Bella, who was just as amazed as I was... I smile. This was even more special, because I was with her. The love of my life. I felt like in one of those romantic movies. I'm looking at Bella that now was looking back at me. I smile at her and kiss her forehead. She smiles.

I walked her home. When we got there we saw something that we weren't expecting to see it so soon. Bella's mom was at home. She saw her car and I saw my mom's car as well. This is not good... This is really bad. I look at Bella, who was with a worried face. She squeezes my hand.

"I know, I Know. We're in this together, ok? I'm here with you no matter what." I say to her her and gives me a shy smile again.

We get in front of her house and she stops walking.

"Zendaya I can't do this. My mom is way to protective with me and even though she's not homophobic like your mom, she will get worried. And the fact that your mom is here is not helping at all." She was right. Her mom may not be homophobic but she is easy going. My mom can make her believe that this is wrong. Okay, even I am nervourse right now.

"I know, I'm not happy with my mom being here either. But she can't do anything. At least I think she can't." With that said I go to Bella and hug her. She starts to cry.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to. We can go somewhere else." I say in her ear and she just hugs me tighter. I got the hint. She wants to go somewhere else. In a situation like this I would invite her to my house but I don't think that my house is the right place to go when you're trying to run away from something. So I suggest we go to the house of a friend of mine. She knows about me and Bella. Her house was a little far away from mine so I went back home to grab my car keys. Before we go, I give her a call.

"Hey Dany."

**A.N: Dany is my sister's name and she's a Zswagger so I thought it would be cool to put her on the story.**

"Hey Z! What's up?"

"Can I come over to your house with Bella? Is kind of a complicated situation."

"Sure. No problem. Are you guys coming already?"

"Yeah. We'll be there in 20 minutes." We say our goodbyes and than I hang up. I look over at Bella who was looking at me trying to find some confort in my eyes.

"It'll be okay I promesie." I say and kiss her forhead. She takes a deep breath and rests her forhead on the window. I've never seen Bella like this before. It's like the hyper Bella that I know is gone. Her relationship between her and her mom is impoortant to her, so I guess she's just scared of what may happen if her mom gets upset with her. I kind of understand her, I was like that with my mom when I was little... Okay, till last year.

It took what it seemed like forever but we were at Dany's house.

"We're here." I say while I turn off the car.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to be here?" Bella always have the feeling of bothering someone. It's cute, but it can be really annoying sometimes.

"Yes, I'm sure. I called her saying that we were coming. It's okay." She gives me a shy smille and than gets out of the car. Dany great us at the door and we get in.

"Thanks for having us here. I know I called a little late."

"No problem Z. You know you can call me or come here anytime you want." She says while she handle us some coffee.

"So, what happend?" She asks me and I look over at Bella just to be sure if it's okay to tell her about the whole story. She mouths 'It's okay.' for me and I start talking.

"Well, as you know we started dating. It was all cool till my mom get back. She told be about her fight with dad and when she was about to go to her room I told her that me and Bella were dating. And that turned out to be an argument between the both of us. But now Bella's mom is back and we saw both of out mom's car on the garage knowing that they were probaly talking about us. But the real problem is my mom, you know how she is homophobic and those stuff. Bella's mom is not, but on the other hand, she's too easy going and my mom may find a way to tell her that this is wrong and that we have to break up." I tell her the story and she looked at the floor for most of it.

"And that's when you decided to come here."

"Exactly." I look at Bella to see if she's okay. She's not doing fine with this situation, and neither do I to be honest. But one of us has to be the strong one. She comes closer to me and rests her head on my shoulder. This is going to be tough, but I'm sure we can go through it.

"Yeah, that's kind of problem." Dany says to us and for the first time since we come here I hear Bella talking.

"I don't wanna seem weak, but I'm holding back my tears so I won't cry right now." I take a deep bretah and pull her closer to me and she quitly crys in my arms.

"Hey Dany, do you think you could find us a place to spend the night?" I don't want to go home tonight. And I can tell Bella doesn't want to either.

"Sure, you guys can stay at my guest room. It's right upstairs."

"Thanks."

"You're Welcome." She gives us a smile and tell us to follow her to the room. We go upstairs and she shows us a small room, with a king size bed and a TV on it.

"It's all that, but it's all I got."

"It's okay. It's only one night, tomorrow morning we'll come back to our houses and figure this whole thing out." I say to Dany. But it was more to Bella than to Dany. Either way is ok.

"Okay. If you need anything else just ask me."

"Fine. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She says and go to her room. I go to bed and Bella is right behind me.

"Cmon, let's go to bed. After what happened you really need to rest." She nods and come to the bed with me. I can tell that she's worried about something. And I know what that something is.

"Bella I know that this is being hard for you. But trust me, every thing is gonna be fine." I pull her into a hug and she starts to cry.

"What if it doesn't? What if tomorrow my mom say to me that I have to break up with you? What if..."

"Bella stop saying those things. If your mom really cares about your happiness, she would never do that." I cut her of before she says anything else. I look at her and give a kiss on the check. After a while we both fell asleep. Cuddling as usuall. I know I said that every thing was going to be okay, but I'm starting to think that this can take longer than we thought. I just hope that everything is going to alright.


	14. Chapter 13

I woke up in the morning with the sound of someone crying by my side. I turn around to see who was it and see that Bella is crying on the edge of the bed.

"Bella what's wrong?" I grab her in my arms and she just stay there for a few minutes before telling me what happened.

"My mom called me a few hours ago." Oh boy, this is not good.

"And what did she tell you?" I asked her and she just cryed harder. I don't know if I cry with her or if I just stay where I am and pretend that I'm not dying inside with this whole situation.

"Bella, you have to tell me what she told you. Or else I'm going to cry just as much as you are right now." She get herself off of my arms and looks at me.

"She.. She told me that... She said that she got a date for me with a guy. And that... I'm... I'm not... I'm not allowed to see you anymore." When she said those words, my heart broke in a million pieces. I can't believe that Bella's mom did that. I started to cry. Sundly I feel Bella huging me and I just hug her tighter. I can't believe that her mom did that! Doesn't she care about her daughter's happyness? But I know who gave her that idea... My mom. I cannot believe that she did this! Why is she doing this! I already told her that if she's looking someone to blame it should be me not her, and that works for punishment to! GOSH I'M SO ANGRY!

"Zendaya please don't have a angry attack right now." I hear Bella saying to me and just now I notice that I was holding the pillow so hard that if it was made of rubber, it would have exploded. I take a deep breath and calm down.

"Bella I..."

"You don't have to say anything."

"Yes I do. It was my mom who put that insane idea on your mom's head. I should have waited for the right time to tell her. If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't be crying and going through this whole situation." I say to her and she keeps quiet.

"You know what? I'm not going to that date and I'm no going to stop seeing you. My mom can't tell me who I should or shouldn't fall in love with." She says with a determitade tone in her voice.

"What if you get in trouble?"

"I can deal with my mom. That seems to not be our biggest problem right now." She says looking at the window. I look at it too and see my mom and Bella's mom getting out of the car. Oh no, this is not good. After a while I hear Dany opening the door.

"Zendaya your..."

"Yeha I know. Tell her that I'll be there in a minute" I cut her of and she noods her head leaving me and Bella alone in the room again. I get up from the bed and change into my normal clothing. Bella was alreay in hers.

"You're ready?" I ask her and she takes a deep breath before answering me.

"Not really. But we're in this together." She grabs my hand and I smile to her. I guess this is it. I never thought that this time would be here that soon. I was thinking it would be more like 4 or 6 months from now. But I guess things are not always what we want it to be. We get down stairs and find Dany talking to our moms, probably explain what happend when we got here yesterday. My mom sees us and stops talking to look at us. Dany notice and look at us as well. I get in front of my mom, not letting go of Bella's hand for one second. Silence was all that was possible to hear between us, if you could hear the... Silence...

"Well, I'm going to leave you guys alone." I hear Dany saying to us and she leaves the room. When she was completly off of the room my mom finally speaks.

"Zendaya let's go home." She says walking twoards to me.

"No." I say coldly to her.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I said no." I say and I still don't let go of Bella's hand. I don't know why but I can say that Bella's mom is uncorfortable with this situation. But she can stop looking at Bella with worry in her eyes. I can see through the conner of my eye Bella mouthing a 'I'm okay' to her mom. She gives Bella a shy smile. I guess my mom really forced Bella's mom to say that to Bella. because she didn't want to see her daughter unhappy. She saw that she was happy with me and she was okay with it. At least she was. My mom would be a little harder to make it okay. I didn't want her to see me argue with my mom. She needed to go home.

"Bella, go home with your mom. I have some things to solve with my mom. I'll talk to you later okay?" I look at Bella but she doesn't seem to like the idea.

"No. I'm not going, I'm staying here with you." She says looking serious at me.

"Bella please. I'm asking you. I don't want you to be here if something happens between me and my mom."

"C'mon Bella. Zendaya is right. You don't wanna be here if something happens." Bella's mom says and she finally agrees with us and leave. Living just me and my mom. In completly silence. After a while my mom finally says something.

"Zendaya why are you doing this?" She asks and sits on the couch. I do it as well.

"Because I love her. She's everything to me and I really am in love with her."

"Zendaya..."

"She makes me happy. Every time she smiles, I smile. When she's happy I'm happy. When I'm around her, is like we're on our own ittle world and nothing can break us apart. It's like she's that one thing that keeps me living in this planet. The one that keeps me breathing. I see her, and is like all of my problem seems to go away. I don't how to explain my lover for her to you. Well, I kind of just did but words are nothing compared to what I'm feeling inside." I was smiling through the whole speach. For the first time ever on this situation my mom smiled... She smiled. Like she was happy to see me being so sure about loving someone.

"You really lover, don't you?"

"More than anything in this world." I say, and I can tell that I have some kind of glow in my eyes because my mom was looking at me like I had one.

"I've never seen you like this before. Guess this really is love."

"It really is mom. And I wish you could undertand. I know that I shouldn't have told you that at this point of your life, but I couldn't take it anymore. I hate to keep hinding things from you." She thinks about it for a second and before she answers it she takes a deep breath.

"I can't believe that I'm about to say this but... I'll let you date Bella." I pretty sure that a huge smile grew on my face.

"Really? You would that for me?"

"Well, why not? You guys are already dating anyway so..." I jump off of the couch and give my mom a huuuuge hug.

"Oh my Gosh! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Okay! Stop that before I regret it." I laugh and let go off of her.

"Now, can you please come home with me?"

"Okay. But I'll go in my car. I have to make a quick stop at the mall first." When I was huging my mom I realized that tomorrow was Bella's Birthday and I needed to get her a gift. _A.N: I know that Bella's Bday was 3 days ago. But I didn't have time to fisnish it before today so... But her REAL Bday party will happen next chapter. Oh SHIT! I TOLD YOU GUYS WHAT WILL HAPPPEN NEXT CHAPTER. Hehehehehe but that's not all *insert smirk here* okay back to the story_

"Okay. I see you later at home." We say our goodbyes and I go runing to the room where I left my phone to call Bella.

"Hey babe" Is what I hear when she picks up the phone.

"Bella you're never going to believe in what just happend!" I say to her all excited.

"Let me guess, your mom said to you that she would let you date me." Even though I can't see her, I can tell that she has a big smirk on her face.

"Wha... How do you know that?!" I hear her laugh and I don't know how but I also hear her laugh off of the phone. But it was a ilttle bit far away.

"Wait a second. Where you snooping on me?"

"Maybe..." I hear the voice even closer to me. That's wierd...

"Bella, where are you?"

"Right behind you". I turn around and see that Bella is at the door.

"You really were snooping one me!" I turn off the phone and go to her.

"What? Did you really think that I would let you alone with your mom?"

"I was hoping. But apparently you have a serious problem of not listening when people say to you go away."

"Well, I guess we'll have to solve that problem." She says with her famous smirk... Oh boy, what is she up to?

"And what's the solution for that problem?"

"Just keep quiet." With that said she leans over and kisses me.

I know it sounds silly, but that was the best kiss that she ever gave to me. After all of that strugle that we had, all the crying and all the drama, every thing turned out to be fine at the end.


End file.
